The Fantasy Files
by slasherfilmfan
Summary: just a collection of some requests I've written, some smut I've written and some one shots I've written . alternate universe, ooc, m rated material, slash, swearing, anything goes, you have been warned. INFORMATION SHEET IN FIRST CHAPTER. And now we have a next gen one shot requested by SheamusGirl11.
1. Summary and Requester Info Sheet

NOTES & DISCLAIMER & REQUEST INFORMATION:

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own the WWE, or any other fandom found within this eclectic series of one shots, ficlets and drabbles/song fics. I'm not making any profit for this either.

NOTES:

You guessed it. There might be **more than just wrestling fics** in this collection. A heads up, there might also be a few "lemony" ones. When I write one of those, I'll change the rating to M until I post a T rated chapter. If you want me to do a "Fic" for a different fandom, be sure to ask me which ones I can do.

These are all romantic, but there will be tons of different subgenres such as Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Family, even Supernatural and stuff. I like mixing things up, this collection might help me with my writing different things.

**90 percent of the pairings** within will be **OC X CANON , **unless I really really know the two canons you request and feel comfortable writing them as a pairing.

There **WILL** be slash in some places as well as heavy makeouts, alternate universe plots, girl x girl lovins, the use of some interesting and kinky stuff in sex scenes and, well.. You get it. Anything goes in this little collection.

There **WILL be angs**t also. And tons of other stuff that might make some people a little squirmy. Sorry ahead of time.

I will take requests every now and again, but, **2 at a time** max is all I will be able to work on at one time. Just request what you want, and I'll add your name to my list and get to work on it as soon as I can.

Updates for this will be on my profile, or right here.

REQUEST INFO:

( When you pm me, or review and request, this is what I need so I know what you want in your story.)

OC: (name, basic stuff like looks, etc)

M or T: (do you want a M (lemon or adult themed) or a T rated one)

Pairing: (your crush)

Fandom: ( tv show, etc you want it to be about if not WWE.. Ask me first which ones I can write for.)

Songfic / One shot / etc:

Basic Plot ideas: (if you have any, like say you definitely want a happy ending or something specific.)

To You with love,

Slasher


	2. Because You Loved Me - futureWWEdiva2011

BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME

Requested by futureWWEdiva2011.. Sorry for the sadness and angst factor, hope you guys like it though. It was defintely hard for me to write. And I hope it does not happen anytime soon.

* * *

FLASHBACK - 2 NIGHTS EARLIER

_The crowd went completely silent as Jerry Lawler fell and writhed around, clutching at his chest. Sara watched her father, carefully, and was about to run down to the ring, but her longtime friend John shook his head no and then said quietly, "Stay in here with me and Randy, okay? They need to be able to concentrate and you need to stay calm."_

_She fought against Randy's arms for a moment then Randy said quietly, "Baby you have to calm down. I'm right here." as his arms went around her, held her tightly. Everyone knew that Jerry wasn't in the best of health even though he tried to hide it, but there's only so many close calls you can logically have, before you can't have anymore. Each heart attack takes a massive toll on the heart and every time, it grows weaker and weaker._

_But all Sara could think of was earlier tonight, her father getting to see the best moment of her life, other than the night she won the Diva's championship from Eve a few months back. How he'd stood and clapped, kissed her and hugged her, told her he was happy for her and he knew she and Randy would make one another happy._

_Then he'd called Randy son. And he'd seemed to be in high spirits, and the best health Sara had seen her father in in a long time. Sara had been hopeful that this meant he'd beat the aging thing, and he'd be around, at least a few more years when she and Randy started to have little ones._

_The medics crowded around her father in a literal swarm and she started to sob, Randy and John holding her between them, one behind her and one in front of her. She shielded her face in Randy's t shirt as she prayed more than she probably ever had her entire life. _

_He had to beat this. He had to be alive for her, for her wedding. He had to give her away. She couldn't think of a life without him constantly callin to check on her or bugging her with new girlfriends and new "toys"._

_Without her father it all just seemed so empty._

_The medics got him loaded into the ambulance and Sara shoved through the crowd, got into the back of the ambulance and held his hand, begging him to fight._

_Something in her told her that he'd cheated death too many times lately, and death wasn't happy with that. She got the chills, and then the monitors started to go crazy before going flat._

_She moved out of the way so the EMT sitting across the back of the ambulance from her could use the shock paddles. _

_"CLEAR"_

_Nothing._

_"CLEAR"_

_Nothing still. Sara began to sob again, hugging herself, biting her lip as she kept from screaming. It felt like her entire heart was shattering in two right now._

_"CLEAR"_

_And her father opened his eyes, squeezed her hand and said quietly, "Tell Randy to take care of my little princess, would ya?" as he looked at her, his eyes oddly out of focus._

_Then he was gone._

_The EMT called the time of death and the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Sara ran blindly right into Randy's arms, hugging him as she just repeated it over and over in shock.. "He's gone. He's gone.. He's not coming back this time."_

_Randy sighed and held her, letting her cry, but telling her to calm down, that she had him, that her father wouldn't want her getting sick._

* * *

Sara had a title match tonight. Unlike some, she wasn't going to lie around and mourn, grieve herself to death. Besides, she'd think about everything every single time she shut her eyes. She wasn't in the best place right now, and she knew if she didn't focus on the match, then she'd wind up losing her belt.

None of that mattered. Since she'd lost her father, she just felt so damn numb. And she tried to hide it, the best she could, but everyone noticed it, everyone treated her like she was made of glass.

Her head just wasn't in the match. So when Natalya got the three count, she handed over the belt and made her way backstage, because she had to go straight from the arena to her dad's memorial.

She was singing a song for him tonight, one that summed up the way she felt about her father. How he'd come into her life when she'd been a teenager, a little messed up, because her mother and Jerry hadn't stayed together, hadn't been a real family, and she'd never understood why he was gone so much then.

But gradually, the issues evolved to a deep and lasting father and daughter relationship and she knew that he loved her with all his heart.

Just like she came to love him.

She got dressed and met Randy in the hallway, his lips finding hers instantly, his hand lingering carefully on the small of her back as he said quietly, "It's gonna be alright, Sar.. I promise. I miss him like hell already, but he'd want me to take care of you, babe."

Sara went into his arms and they walked out to the waiting limosuine reserved for family members. Once inside, the conversation turned to a few of their favorite memories of her father.

Randy smiled and said "I was shocked the night I asked you to marry me and he said yes, and he called me son.. It touched me. Normally, I'm the last person that some daddies want their daughters bringin home, much less marrying."

Sara nodded and then leaned against him as she said quietly, " Who's gonna give me away now?"

She started to tear up again and as they pulled into the funeral parlor, she got out, going inside, standing by the coffin.

Every part of her wanted to scream "Daddy, wake up!" or hope this was all some cruel nightmare. But Randy's arms went around her from behind and he said quietly, " Are you okay?"

"I can't do this."

"You don't have to, baby."

"I'm not leaving though. He'd want me to sing, he loved it when I sang for him. I have to do this, but I just don't know if I can."

"You can, baby." Randy reassured her as John emerged from the crowd and then said "You can. We're right here. We gotcha."

They gestured her towards the small set up in the front of the room and she took the mic, starting to sing the song for her father.

_For all those times you stood by me_  
_For all the truth that you made me see_  
_For all the joy you brought to my life_  
_For all the wrong that you made right_  
_For every dream you made come true_  
_For all the love I found in you_  
_I'll be forever thankful baby_  
_You're the one who held me up_  
_Never let me fall_  
_You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_  
_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_  
_You said no star was out of reach_  
_You stood by me and I stood tall_  
_I had your love I had it all_  
_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_  
_Maybe I don't know that much_  
_But I know this much is true_  
_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_  
_The tender wind that carried me_  
_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_  
_You've been my inspiration_  
_Through the lies you were the truth_  
_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_  
_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_  
_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_  
_Because you loved me_

__As she got to the end of the song, she stepped off the stage and Randy pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently as he said quietly, " I know he loved that."

After one more final goodbye, the two left the funeral home.

And two months later, when Randy and Sara got married, JR and John Cena walked her down the aisle, in her father's place, with a portrait of her father sitting nearby the front row, so he could "be there." She smiled as she said her vows.

She still missed her father very much, but Randy and her best friend John had been at her side throughout all of this.


	3. You're A Firework - SheamusGirl11

BABY YOU'RE A FIREWORK

Requested by SheamusGirl11.. I heard the song, and I got inspired. I hope you like what happened as a result. PunkLee and OC x OC (the male is the son of Chris Irvine, aka Jericho and the female oc is Tony Brooks, from My Daddy Punk.)

* * *

Normally, Tony Brooks wasn't into falling hard or fast. And more often than not, she was skeptical about guys. She did like one guy though, and he was the son of Chris Jericho. But her father didn't really like her spending a lot of time around Chris Jr.

So, she had to slip around and see him. But after a few months of friendship, they'd progressed to "couples status". Never did she once make him say he loved her, and nor did he do this to her. It was just an unspoken thing with them. They knew they loved one another, almost like they knew how to breathe.

Then the worst thing that could possibly happen happened. Punk found out about his little girl's relationship with the guy he'd told her was not good enough for her, and banned her from seeing him, even sending her back to her mother, AJ, who was on maternity leave for the time, thinking if Tony were away from the temptation, it'd only make it better, that Tony was young, she was resiliant, she'd bounce back and she'd end it with Chris Jr.

But, he forgot how powerful of an emotion that love really is. Especially when it's your first love and you KNOW they are that one person who is specifically made for you. So when Tony became depressed, AJ sat her daughter down, had a talk with her. And what came out was that Tony felt like her father was unfairly judging Chris Jr, just because he saw a lot of himself during his "respect era" persona in the guy.

And Chris Jr really was not like that when the cameras weren't rolling.

The discussion as a whole left AJ Lee convinced that her husband was wrong this one time, so she did something that she knew would make Punk mad, but she also knew that her daughter needed. She got Chris to himself one day after a Pay Per View, when he'd just won a match and explained what she thought Punk's problem with him was.

Chris Jr. studied AJ Lee and then said quietly, " I love her. And I won't stop just because CM Punk isn't happy with it. Hell, I want to write it in the sky with fireworks. I want to tell everyone I see at any second of the day just how she makes me feel. But if he thinks that keeping us apart is going to do anything, then he's insane. Because I'll still find a way to keep telling her just how much I love her, just how important she is to me."

He'd walked off, but Punk stepped out from behind the doorway he'd stopped behind, heard Chris Jr. talking to AJ about how he felt about his daughter.

And all Punk really wanted, as Tony's father, which despite how she came into his life in the beginning, he WAS, was for Tony to have what he and AJ had found in one another.

"I'm not saying I like the kid." Punk started as he leaned down to kiss his wife's expanding stomach before looking up and continuing, "But I am saying maybe I judged him too quickly."

AJ smiled and hugged Punk, kissing him, giving him the wide eyed smile that took his breath away time and time again, even now, after years of them having been married, and then said "You won't regret this." as she ran off to call Tony.

Tony rolled over in her bed, and wiped her eyes, they stung from crying, the being away from Chris Jr had been getting to her for a while now.

When she heard what her mother got her father to say finally, she smiled and jumped up packing. She showed up at the arena, since the show was in Chicago that night, she wasn't too far away from it.

She showed up just in time for Chris Jr to win his Interconteninental match, and as soon as Chris saw her, he smiled and said "Wait here. I have something I wanna do."

She raised a brow, but waited as she was told, and then "Firework" began to play over the arena's sound system, as she stood backstage watching one of the many monitors.

They'd been dating for months now, and Chris had planned to do this one way or another tonight, regardless of what Tony's father might think, so he'd already gotten the lighting specialists to rig up something special. And as the song played, he asked for a mic, and called her down to the ring.

Tony walked out on shaky legs, on a high from the whole element of surprise. Chris was a romantic, but even he wasn't this much of a romantic. He was more the strong silent type mostly.

So this was definitely an eye opener.

She stepped into the ring and Chris smiled that crooked smile as he asked, "Can I have this dance?" reffering to the first time they'd danced, on a pier in San Diego, to the song Firework at a carnival.

When the song finished, he put his arms around her and whispered, "Look up" as he pressed his forehead to hers.

When Tony looked up, there were twinkling lights that started out in the arena's ceiling like stars, but they gradually came together to ask one question.

"Tony Brooks, will you marry me? You have and will always be my firework, my shooting star. I love you. Chris"

Tony squeaked and smiling, she nodded and finally managed to say yes into the mic and Chris slipped the ring on her small delicate finger.

Backstage, AJ and Punk stood with their arm around one another and said quietly, " Those two remind me an awful lot of two other people." under their breaths collectively, as they looked up at one another.


End file.
